The Patrick Show
The Patrick Show Premiere Date: July 25th, 2008 End Date: TBA Summary: Inspiried by Tentacle Acres, Patrick finds a place like that for starfish called Starfishville, and decides to move there. His neighbours, Perry and Pam, become his best friends, and he gets a job as a doughnut tester at The Doughnutter. Created by PokeSponge123 in 2008, the episode ideas were created from July to September. Once the series ended, it was followed by Star City, a more adult show focusing on The Patrick Show's Perry. Every episode can now be read on the SBC website, completely unedited, even with original typos. Episode List: Season 1: 1. Moving On/Jellyfish Day-25th July 2008 2. Desparate For A Job/Who Stole The Doughnut?-1st August 2008 3. Downtown Disaster/Babysitting-1st August 2008 4. Rival Survival/House Improvement-8th August 2008 5. A Dollar Too Many/Big Head-15th August 2008 6. The Rules/Pat's New Phone-22nd August 2008 7. Redundancy Riot/The Election-18th September 2008 8. Scammed/Once In A Life Time Opportunity-6th October 2008/7th October 2008 9. Mack-arena/GloveMan-8th October 2008/9th October 2008 10. Pen Pals/Bowling Fun-10th October 2008/11th October 2008 11. The Awakening Of The Big, Pink And Stingy/Muscle Man-9th January 2009 12. Star Trek/Ye Old Starfishville-13th February 2009 13. Patrick SquarePants/Boat Tutor-20th February 2009 14. Golf Master/Double Trouble Honey Waffle Industries-20th February 2009 15. Grandma Star's Visit/What Lives Under The Bed-7th March 2009 16. 'Twas The Night Before Easter/Dateless-1st April 2009 17. The Star Who Cried Seadog/Flavour Explosion-15th May 2009 Season 2: 18. Fortune And Fame/Abra Ka-danger-6th November 2009 19. Mr. Point/Garage Sale-20th November 2009 20. Returning To Rock Bottom-20th November 2009 21. Patrick Party/Jealousy Detected-20th November 2009 22. Do-nut Go There/Halloweenies-20th November 2009/31st October 2009 (originally a special episode just for Halloween) 23. Problem In The Poop Deck, Crisis In The Crow's Nest/Supply Boss-18th December 2009 24. Decision Impossible/Virus Chasers-20th December 2009 25. To Patrick, With Love/Mall Addict-19th February 2010 26. 5-Star Frenzy/Jellyfish Campsite-26th Febrary 2010 27. Star Trek: The Sequel/Visit To Bikini Bottom-26th March 2010 28. Gifted And Talented/Taste Sensations-2nd April 2010 29. Everybody Needs Bad Neighbours/Pool Party-18th June 2010 30. Haunted In Luxury/Fine Dining-18th June 2010 31. Toxic Barnacles!/The Long, Confusing Road-18th June 2010 32. It's Raining Doughnuts!/One's A Crowd-30th June 2010 33. Pet Day/Chimney Sweepers-16th July 2010 34. Rocket-A-Bye-Baby/Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy: The Final Chapter-23rd July 2010 35. Jane In The Neck/Fine By Me-24th July 2010 36. Planks For The Memories-25th July 2010 Season 3: 37. Banned From The Band/Mirror Magic-4th February 2011 38. We Have Loft-off/School Days-11th February 201139. Star Trek III/Star Struck-18th February 2011 40. This Means War/The Mediocre Life-25th February 2011 41. That Sinking Feeling-14th May 201142. The Doughnut Krab/Mayor Take Your Order?-14th May 2011 43. Gossip Girl/The Doughnutter: A Complete History-21st May 2011 44. Summer Fears/Silence On The Court-21st May 2011 45. Zits/They Called It Starfish Love-1st July 2011 46. The Wrath Of The Mutant Doughnut/Perry's Girl-25th July 201147. The Fashion Passion Freaks/The Doughnut Queen-26th July 2011 48. Jest Another Day/We Aren't Family-27th July 2011 49 Seanuts Roasting On An Open Fire/Lights, Camera, Auction!-9th December 2011/12th August 2011 50. 50 Secrets Of The Patrick Show-19th August 2011 51. A Hole New World/Sea Sick Sailor-2nd December 201152. Francais Marrant (French Fun)/Sewer Or Later-9th December 2011 53. The Fairly Odd Patrick Show-16th December 2011 54. Do You Ear Me/You've Been Reported-23rd March 2012 55. Mime Time/Felix On Fire-23rd March 2012 56. Fiends Reunited/Summer Prison-30th March 2012 57. Love Story/It's Hard To Say Hello-21st April 2012 Season 4:58. Best Friends For Never/Staff Swap59. Suspicions/Feelin' The Rhythm 60. Such A Perry Man/The Loud Problem 61. Nematode Troubles/A Dollar Of Mayonnaise62. Virtual Fashion/Ants In Your Pants? 63. Break It Down/Patron 3000 64. Chilly Crisis/The Salad Situation65. Pupil For A Day 66. Down In The Dumps/The Vicar Of Dublin 67. Wheel Beat You/Punky Town 68. Security Starfish/Star Trek IV 69. A Midsummer's Nightmare70. Barking Mad/Sprinkle Strike 71. Greece Is The World/Summer Lovin' 72. Patrick On Ice/Jerkmaid Man 73. Viva Las Vegas/Comforting The Enemy74. Pinky In The Middle/Interior Obsession75. Day In A Ditch/Daredevil Girl NOTE: All Season 4 episode airdates have not yet been revealed. Category:Spin-offs